Signed with Love
by MsBlackOut
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir spend a long morning signing autographs for fans. Ladybug is delighted when Adrien stops by and invites her over for an impromptu visit but things don't go the way he planned… in a word, Plagg.
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug wiped her brow as she signed what had to be the thousandth autograph. She slid the poster across to Cat Noir who diligently signed it and handed it over to a smiling four-year-old held in her mother's arms. The majority of their morning had been spent this way. They had agreed to a public appearance to help raise funds for research into children's cancer.

She had been surprised at how great a response the general public had made. Her hand was aching but she didn't mind. The line had finally reduced to a few stragglers. Cat Noir touched her shoulder and quietly whispered in her ear, "Don't go anywhere I have an urgent need, be back shortly."

She rolled her eyes as he stood up, saluted and headed off. She continued to sign a number of objects for the remaining fans. With the last one done she picked up her water bottle and was in the process of unscrewing the lid when a familiar voice asked, "Am I too late?"

Ladybug's head whipped around and an awkward smile spread across her face, "No of course not."

Adrien unrolled an A4 sized poster and as he laid it out Ladybug noticed it was one of the first photographs that had been taken of her. The poster was in pristine condition but the corners rolled in as she tried to sign it. Adrien's hands smoothed it out and a slight blush touched his cheeks as he looked at her. She found that intriguing, for once Adrien Agreste was flustered around her. The corner of her lip turned upward as she signed the poster _To Adrien, Stay miraculous. Love Ladybug._ She looked up at him as she capped her pen, "Sorry but Cat Noir isn't here to sign it. He'll be back in a minute."

His eyes scanned her handwriting and his cheeks grew darker. He sucked in his bottom lip before straightening up. "That's okay I can't stay long," he rubbed the back of his neck and then his eyes widened, "Oh I've got something for you."

It was her turn to blush, "Uh okay." She watched as he pulled a red envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

"Open it later," he said cryptically. She looked up at him and then back at the envelope. He let go and gave a nervous wave. "See you later."

She waved in return, "Bye." She was still staring out the door when Cat Noir returned. She inwardly shook her head and looked at her partner.

"What have you got there?" he asked with a nod towards the envelop still held in her hand.

Ladybug looked at the envelop and lowered it to the table, "A fan gave it to me."

He crossed his arms and eyed her with what she supposed was meant to be nonchalance, "Are you going to open it?"

"He said to open it later."

Cat Noir sat up straighter, "It's later."

"Curiosity getting the better of you kitty?"

He lifted his nose in the air as he watched her from the corner of his eye, "Maybe."

She didn't want to admit she was dying to know too. She opened the envelop to find a crisp white sheet of paper and on it was written:

 _Dear Ladybug,_

 _What you're doing today is amazing but then you're always amazing. That being said I know after an autograph session your hand can really ache so I'm offering a free hand massage. After all superheroes need looking after too._

 _Love Adrien._

She smiled as she took in his note, at the bottom he'd scribbled his number.

She only realised Cat Noir was reading over her shoulder when he spoke, "You know I could give you a hand massage right now bug-a-boo. No need to wait."

"Your hand is probably as sore as mine."

He shrugged, "You can massage me after. I think that's a fair deal."

"I'm not about to disappoint a fan who is being really kind."

Cat Noir threw back his head dramatically, "You'll just disappoint your partner instead."

She snatched up his right hand and quickly massaged the joints in his fingers, "There done."

His chin rested on his left fist as he gazed at her with adoration, "Thanks LB." He held out his hand palm up, "Now it's your turn."

She let out a sigh and placed her hand in his. His fingers began working their magic as he massaged each individual digit. His eyes kept wandering to hers and she eventually pulled her hand away. "I better get going."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh yeah me too."

* * *

Marinette had planned on leaving it an hour before calling Adrien however after twenty-three minutes she couldn't help herself. She transformed back into Ladybug and dialled. He answered on the second ring. "Hi, is this Adrien?"

He sounded breathless as he answered, "Yes."

"It's Ladybug. I read your note."

His voice was rushed, "I'm free now if you want to come over."

She pumped her fist, glad he couldn't see her. "Okay I can be there in a few minutes."

"Great, see you soon."

She hung up and squealed.

* * *

Adrien had left his bedroom window open and Ladybug made her way inside. He was sitting on his white lounge waiting for her. She concealed a smile as he got up and adjusted his shirt.

"Hi Ladybug," he smiled.

She returned his smile, "Hi Adrien, thanks for the invite. I didn't realise how strenuous signing autographs would be."

He ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Yeah I'm glad my father doesn't make me do it often, it's rewarding but really tiring." He suddenly looked around and gestured to the lounge, "Do you want to take a seat?"

She gave a nod and eased herself down.

He placed his hands behind his back and rocked on his feet, "Do you want a drink or anything to eat?"

"A glass of juice would be great, if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh no, wait here and I'll get it." She smiled as he rushed out the door.

She sank back into the lounge and actually took some time to look around his room. The few times she'd been in his room had been due to some sort of akuma attack, so she hadn't taken in everything. She was admiring his climbing wall when she heard a burp. Turning her head she realised that Adrien hadn't returned. A louder burp sounded and she padded towards the noise. On his desk sat a circular cheese container with the lid askew. Ladybug cocked her head as she heard a quiet snort and the lid shifted slightly. With a gloved hand, she lifted the lid to see a small black cat-like creature with green eyes gasp at her.

At that moment Adrien walked in with her glass of juice in his hand. His smile shifted into a look of shock.

Ladybug pressed a finger to her chin, "Why is there a kwami in your room?"

* * *

 **Oh dear, what will Adrien say? Will Plagg make things worse? Such drama, stay tuned for more...** **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien had been so happy. The autograph session had provided the perfect opportunity for him to connect with Ladybug outside the mask. He'd agonised over the decision for weeks, drafting and re-drafting letter after letter, wanting to make sure it sounded right. He'd been concerned that signing it with love would have been too much but he couldn't bring himself to sign it any other way. His worries had melted away when Ladybug's pen danced over the photo. He'd practically swooned when she signed _Love Ladybug_. To add to his bliss, she'd called him and accepted his invitation to come over. Now she was here and Plagg ruined it.

The kwami had successfully hidden in his room for two years and now that Ladybug was here he screwed up and she found him. Adrien's eyes narrowed, or had the little turd done it on purpose. His attention returned to Ladybug as she placed her hands on her hips. As much as he wanted to reveal their identities she was forever advising against it. He didn't know what to do, he looked back at Plagg who gave him an uneasy smile.

* * *

Plagg swallowed an expletive that was threatening to emerge from his mouth as he watched his chosen flounder under the curious gaze of his lady. The kwami could see Adrien's mind ticking over and coming up with nothing. If there was one thing Plagg was used to it was being in trouble. He cleared his throat and Ladybug's eyes swung to him, "I'm here for the glorious cheese."

Her pretty eyes studied him, "Cheese?"

Plagg smiled and wiped some of the gorgonzola crumbs from around his mouth, "Adrien has access to some of the most splendid cheeses around."

An incredulous note left Ladybug's lips, "You use him for cheese."

"I'm a complicated creature with extravagant taste."

She crossed her arms, "But aren't you supposed to be near Cat Noir?"

Plagg shrugged and made sure he didn't look at Adrien, "He's close enough."

"What if he needs you and you're here?"

"I don't understand the question."

Ladybug's eyes narrowed, "You should be with Cat Noir."

"As I said, he's around."

She turned her attention to Adrien, "How did you find him?"

He pursed his lips as he looked warily at the black kwami, "He just kind of appeared one day."

Ladybug studied them both for a moment then looped her arm through Adrien's and led him to the expansive windows. She glanced over her shoulder at the kwami then whispered into Adrien's ear, "We have to get him back to Cat Noir."

Plagg couldn't help smirking. A look of euphoria had spread across Adrien's face as she'd whispered in his ear. Heck he was practically cross-eyed from standing so close. The kid didn't seem to grasp the concept of playing hard to get. Ladybug on the other hand had it down pat but she wasn't pushing Adrien away and that intrigued Plagg. His smug smile stretched even further. It was time to have some fun. He floated across the room and landed on the top of Adrien's head.

Ladybug lifted her face to look at the kwami, oblivious that her nose was beside Adrien's and her lips were within his easy reach. Adrien on the other hand was very aware. Plagg feigned a look of innocence as he peered down at Ladybug. He toyed with a lock of Adrien's hair before settling on his belly, "You're planning to ditch me, right?"

"We're not ditching you, we need to get you back to Cat Noir."

"But I'm quite happy here."

Ladybug maintained eye contact with Plagg. She decided it was best to catch the kwami and remove him from Adrien's home. She slowly lifted her hands along the outline of Adrien's body, hoping that Plagg wouldn't notice. She did her best to concentrate but Adrien's increased breathing was very distracting. She threw another question at Plagg, "Why won't you be with Cat Noir?"

Plagg propped his chin on his paw, "You tell me, you push him away often enough."

Ladybug pouted closing even more distance between her lips and his. Adrien's eyes bulged and an almost imperceptible whimper escaped him. She missed it as her glare was set on Plagg, "We have a job to do and sometimes he loses focus."

Plagg laughed as Adrien paled. Ladybug's hands were now hovering beside Adrien's ears. She launched into action, her hands clapping together as Plagg skilfully evaded her. Her arms encircled Adrien's head and a lock of her hair dangling from her temple tickled his nose. She growled as she reached for the kwami who continued to dodge her hands. He twisted in the air and she pushed off Adrien to close in, Plagg took the opportunity to dash beneath Adrien's white shirt. Ladybug didn't hesitate in following, her hands were inside Adrien's shirt before her brain caught up with what she was doing.

She jumped back as if scolded. "S-sorry," she squeaked as they both stood staring at each other with pink cheeks. Then her eyes locked onto the swirling kwami, he blew a raspberry at her as he shot out the window.

Her eyes narrowed as she snatched up her yoyo. She was about to pursue him when Adrien grabbed her wrist. "Wait you don't need to follow him."

"We need to keep him safe until he's with Cat Noir."

"But he'll be back."

She eyed him for a moment then looped her arm around his waist, "Good point. You need to convince him otherwise." Adrien yelped as Ladybug whipped him off his feet and they flew out the window.

* * *

 **And so the chase begins. Where do you think Plagg should take them? Let me know and I might be able to work it into the story. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. Until next time, cheers :)**


End file.
